


Remember me for centuries

by Gerdda



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerdda/pseuds/Gerdda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ladies and gentleman!<br/>I present to you my first written work in English that is NOT a lenghty history essay about imperial Russia or Italian unification. It's a drabble as you noticed (113 words to be precise) Short and to the point. Hopefully it will make any sense!<br/>Title from the Fall Out Boys song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remember me for centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentleman!  
> I present to you my first written work in English that is NOT a lenghty history essay about imperial Russia or Italian unification. It's a drabble as you noticed (113 words to be precise) Short and to the point. Hopefully it will make any sense!  
> Title from the Fall Out Boys song.

„You see, I don’t think I will ever see him again. Sometimes, on the dark days, there is a cloud that hovers above my head and I’m not even sure if he was ever real. If we really stood side by side on the battlefield, fighting monsters and bad people – it seems to be only like a faraway dream. Do I even remember how he looked like? Centuries later by the same lake and the only thing that it’s left from all the glory that Camelot once was, is just an old man with bad memory.“  
And so the old man stood up and without turning his eyes back to the lake left.


End file.
